h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora Dena
One the main protagonists of Daughters of the Deep: A H2O Adventure. History Amphirite queen of the mermaids during her time as a princess she fell in love with a human name Donovan that led them to conceive two daughters. A few months after she conceive Amphirite began to go into labor. Knowing its too late to get them to the birth grounds Amphirite headed to Mako Island within the moon pool just as not only shining the full moon on her but also let Amphirite give birth to her twin daughters Casey, and Flora. Because of the laws of mermaids she abandoned her twin daughters on the surface of Mako Island. A human couple later found, and adopted the twins as there own. On there 16th birthday Flora taking a bath in the tub experience her transformation into a mermaid along with her sister Casey who experience her transformation as a mermaid in the pool. They learn that they are half human half mermaids along with there powers as they deal with human life while looking for there mother. They both discover the moon pool that they were both born from years ago that they made it as there meeting place Mermaid Powers Flora possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact with water. She turned back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. Volume Reduction Flora has ability to shrink objects. she uses her thumb and index finger and move up and down with the fingers Hydro-Cryokinesis Flora has the ability to freeze water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. Hydro-Thermokinesis Flora has power to heat and boil water and all things that contain water. The hand gesture for this power is usually a closing/closed fist.with this power, flora can heat and boil water. This may symbolize pressure, tension and the amount of heat needed to boil water. Pyrokinesis Flora has the power to create, manipulate, and control fire. flora can create, manipulate and control fire at will. Electrokinesis Flora has is the power to control and manipulate electricity. With this power, flora also can conjure a lightning from the sky on any target and start a fire, if so desired. Hydrokinesis Flora has the ability to create, control, and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. Aerokinesis Flora has the power to create, manipulate and control the air and wind. Flora can create whirlwinds, tornadoes, or even funnels of air. Telekinesis Flora also has the power to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. flora can levitate objects and people, hold an object or person in place, pull objects and people towards the user, push objects and people away from the user, and alter an object or person's directional course. Atmokinesis Flora has power to control the weather, particularly storms. Flora can change and manipulate the various aspects of weather at will. Invisibility Flora has the power to become invisible. It is also shown that they cannot stay invisible forever. Flora puts their hand in a fist motion and move it half circle. Combined Atmokinesis Flora and Casey can combine their powers of air and wind, ice and snow, and lighting and electricity grants them complete control over the weather and its various elemental aspects. Vision Sharing Flora and Casey both has the power to see what another one and another is seeing. Tower of Light Flora and Casey also has the ability to create a tower of light by combining their powers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Humans